Looking Me Over
by macaronisofa
Summary: Hidan catches Kakuzu looking him over. He soon realizes that Kakuzu had been looking him over more than once. Hidan comes to the conclusion that he turns the old man on, and has him in the palm of his hand. Why not have some fun? Rated M for cursing/YAOI.
1. Oh My Jashin

I do not own Naruto, or anything except the story. Although I do wish a owned Hidan and Kakuzu, lol.

* * *

><p>"This is the end for you." Hidan smirked, watching the other ninjas feeble attempts to block and escape his partner Kakuzu's attacks. Like they could actually block his attacks. Every time they blocked they where thrown backwards. Not even he could block one of Kakuzu's whole-hearted attacks. Hidan smiled and watched him finish them off, one by one. His movements had a sort of fluency to them, almost a type of grace. He always knew which attacks to use, which blocks to apply. He was fluent and graceful in almost everything he did. He was always careful, analyzing a situation before running into it head first. He never got overconfident, and was never defeated. Hidan had been defeated more than once, only to have Kakuzu finish them off and then come over and scold him for being careless. Kakuzu cared, even though he said he didn't. Hidan knew he did. Before every battle, be careful Hidan, or you'll die. Ha, like hell.<p>

"They're done. Was that the last of them?"

Hidan nodded. "I finished the others awhile ago, dumbass." He smiled, confident of himself.

"Somehow, I don't believe you…"

"WHAT?" Hidan face lit up a bright red, and his face twisted into an angry expression. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! I HAVE BLOOD ALL OVER ME ASSHOLE! THE BODIES ARE RIGHT HERE! WHAT THE HELL!"

Kakuzu continued to stare at some unknown force behind Hidan, before lowering his eyebrows. "Don't yell at me. I guess they're reinforcements."

"Reinforcements? I just killed the reinforcements!" Hidan glared back at Kakuzu, oblivious to the band of ninjas approaching them.

"No, you obviously didn't. Look." Kakuzu pointed a finger to somewhere behind Hidan. Hidan glared, but turned around slowly, before opening his eyes wide, then slouching. "Oh man! KAKUZU! I just used up all my chakra in the LAST battle! I can't fight these jerks!" Hidan continued to whine, as the band of ninja continued to get closer. Kakuzu, sighed. "Just shut up and fight. You don't need chakra to use Taijutsu, do you? Start using your brain! Let's go!" Kakuzu darted off in the direction of the approaching ninja, as Hidan stood there, stunned.

_He expects me to use Taijutsu? But I'm fucking tired! That bastard doesn't even care. I guess I have to now since mister I-Don't-Sleep-or-Eat-But-Have-Boundless-Pools-of-Energy-and-Chakra-All-the-Time-From-Some-Unkown-Force, already started to battle! Jashin-damnit! _

He sighed, before glaring at Kakuzu one last time, and rushing forward. He was met with a hard hit, a burning sensation, and then blackness.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Hidan…"

"Nnnnngh…"

"Hidan…"

"…"

"HIDAN!"

"AAAAHHH! What? Owwwww."

"Wake up. Are you alright?"

Hidan opened his eyes, and looked around. He was in a hotel, (OMJ a nice one), and was lying in a bed. Kakuzu was sitting next to him, looking inquisitively down on his injured partner, with an almost concerned look on his face. Then Hidan remembered what happened.

"YOU BASTARD! You hit me with the trinity attack, you son-of-a-bitch! Jashin-damn you, do you know how much that hurt? Do you! It really, really, hurt! OWWWWW!"

"Hidan."

"Don't Hidan, me you bastard! You should watch where the fuck you're aiming!"

"Hidan."

"No wonder all your fucking partners are dead!"

"I'm sorry."

"Th-What?"

"I'm sorry."

'Oh my Jashin. You just said sorry! Oh My Jashin it's the apocalypse!" Hidan looked at his partner, a half smile, half stunned look on his face. "Are you really sorry?"

"Yes. Again, are you alright?"

Hidan, smiled in return. "Yeah…I'll be fine. Thanks, buddy."

Kakuzu continued to stare at his partner, who was lying half naked in the middle of a large bed. It put dirty thoughts into his mind. He twitched.

"Kakuzu, you okay?"

Hidan's voice broke through Kakuzu's (nasty) thoughts. "What? Yeah…"

Hidan flushed suddenly, realizing what Kakuzu had been staring at. It was him. Kakuzu had been staring at him. Not just him, him, like his face, but Kakuzu had been looking over _everything. _Was he checking him out? That bastard! Thinking he could check him out without even _liking _him!

Hidan's eyes widened, as something suddenly dawned on him. This wasn't the first time he'd caught the old man staring at him. Kakuzu'd been staring at him all the time! He'd watch him during battles, which at first Hidan would look back and smile, but now he'd realized he had been doing the same thing he'd been doing just now.

Looking him over.

Kakuzu would watch him after battles, when he'd find the nearest body of water and wash off. Kakuzu would sit on the shore, and watch Hidan rinse off the dried blood.

He was looking him over.

_OMJ! He HAS been looking me over!_

And when he did his rituals….Kakuzu would stand and stare.

Looking him over…or maybe more…

He new Kakuzu was a sadist, and that blood and torture did kinda turn him on, he _hadn't _known that Hidan's blood and self-inflicted torture turned him on. No wonder he would always disappear for about an hour after almost every ritual Hidan did.

It _did _turn him on.

_Hidan_ turned him on.

Hidan smirked. He'd now gotten something better than eternity with Jashin.

He'd gotten the old man in the palm of his hands.


	2. Do You Lust After Me?

"Hidan, hurry up! We need to go!"

"Shut up you bastard, I'm injured!"

Kakuzu glared. "No, you're obviously NOT. You're body already healed. Don't give me excuses for you to be lazy. Now let's GO."

"FINE!" Hidan pouted. He hadn't slept very well the last night, because he was to busy thinking dirty things. Then he had had to get up, go to the bathroom, and do certain _things _to himself. When he'd finally gotten to sleep, Kakuzu woke up and told him to get up! Stupid bastard didn't even know how tired he was. Hidan cursed Kakuzu for being so selfish once more, before he grabbed his things.

"Alright, _pain-in-the-ass-bitch, _let's GO." Hidan pushed past Kakuzu, only to be roughly grasped from behind, and thrown backwards onto his rump, scythe flying out of his hands and into the wall. "Ouch, you _Bastard!" _

"Look what you did! You're paying for that!" Kakuzu nodded his head to the scythe placed into the wall.

"What _I _did? _You _did it you jackass!"

"No I didn't."

"You _threw_ me, you ass!"

"I didn't tell you to let go of your scythe."

"Fuck You!"

"Disgusting."

Hidan sneered. "_I _could say _otherwise."_

Kakuzu looked at Hidan in surprise. "What are you talking about, Hidan?"

Hidan sneered again, before laughing. "I've seen you looking me over."

Kakuzu's eyes widened. "What? No you haven't. You're sorely mistaken."

Hidan laughed again. "I'm afraid I'm not. I've seen the way you watch my rituals. I see the _lust_ in your eyes. So try again, Kakuzu."

"Yeah. You're just self-absorbed. You _wish."_

"Pedo."

"What? How am _I _a pedo?"

"You're lusting over someone who's, what, _69 _years younger than you?"

"I'm _not _lusting after you, you prick!"

"I bet, if I did a ritual, made you watch, then took off your cloak, I'd bet you'd have a hard-on!"

"SHUT UP!" Kakuzu smacked Hidan, blood spurting from his nose and mouth, painting the floor and wall with spots of dark red. Kakuzu felt a burst of adrenaline course through him at the sight.

"OH SCREW YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Hidan looked up at Kakuzu, half of his face, his nose, and his mouth trickling blood. Kakuzu let out a feral growl, before grabbing his neck and lifting him off the ground, placing his back against the wall.

"Fine! Do you want to know the truth?" Hidan smirked. "Of course. Tell me Kakuzu," Hidan tone lowered to almost a whisper, moving his lips closer to Kakuzu's ear, "_do _you…_lust _after me?" It was Kakuzu's turn to put his lips near _Hidan's _ear.

"_Yes."_


	3. Moan My Name

They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before their lips met.

"Kakuzu…"

"What? Be quiet." Kakuzu began working Hidan under his cloak, lowering him to the floor. Hidan pulled back slightly, face pink and sweaty.

""Kakuzu, how long have you wanted this?" Kakuzu kissed him again, pressing their bodies together feverishly, continuing to knead Hidan, his free hand exploring Hidan's uncovered chest, and gently squeezing a nipple.

"Long time…" He breathed. "Are you sure _you _want this? It _is_ a sin."

Hidan laughed hoarsely, letting out a low moan. "No, I'm not _sure._ But I don't care. Even if I didn't want it, would you stop now?'

Kakuzu smiled. "No, I wouldn't." He shoved Hidan roughly against the wall again. "Now shut up and move." Hidan moaned, arching his back, pressing into Kakuzu's towering form. His kisses continuously got lower, reaching his collar bone, biting down hard.

"Aaa~hh!" Hidan moaned again, pressing into Kakuzu again. A hot flash spread through Kakuzu, making him shudder slightly. He bit down again, striving to earn the exact same reaction. At the moment, he was getting of on the silver-haired's moans.

Hidan shuddered as Kakuzu bit down again, emitting another low moan. He moved his hand towards Kakuzu, grabbing his throbbing cock, and kneading him as well. Kakuzu stiffened slightly, but didn't seem to object, so he continued, venturing his other hand up his shirt, over his stitched chest. Playing with the stitches his hands would come across.

"Jump."

Hidan frowned. "What?"

"I said, jump." Kakuzu put his hands under Hidan, and lifted him slightly. Once Hidan got the picture, he jumped, wrapping his legs around Kakuzu, pressing their erected members together.

"Ah!" Hidan squeezed Kakuzu tighter, trying to press as much of him as possible to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu reached up with a free hand, pulling Hidan's cloak down with his free hand, the other busy between the priest's legs.

"Kakuzu, I...I can't…" Hidan panted, fully erected, and ready, face flushed and sweaty.

Kakuzu nodded, actually annoyed that Hidan would even bother to tell him. He knew what he was doing. He picked the Jashinist up, and dropped him on the bed, kissing him feverishly. He unbuttoned the priest's pants easily, sliding them and his boxers down, lowering himself so they were pressed against one another.

"Kakuzu…Do it…do it now…"

Kakuzu was more than happy to oblige. He grabbed his hips, and flipped him over, positioning himself at his entrance. He liked pain most of the time, and when he didn't, it didn't bother him much, so why bother to prepare him?

Hidan bent his neck trying to observe Kakuzu as he readied himself.

Kakuzu slowly pushed himself in, before pulling out again, and building a steady rhythm, earning delighted moans from the Jashinist.

Kakuzu let out a low groan, before bending over to grasp Hidan's throbbing member, pumping in time with each thrust. In-out-in-out-in-out.

"Moan my name."

"Ah!"

"Moan my name."

"Kaku-Ah~!"

"Moan it!"

"KAKUZU!" Hidan's back arched as he released, tightening around Kakuzu's cock, pushing the elder over the edge with him.

As they both collapsed on the bed, side by side.

"I…hate…you."

Hidan's laughed dryly. "I hate…you….too, asshole."

Now it was Kakuzu's turn to laugh. "I guess we won't be leaving today…"

"Yeah, guess not, heh heh."

"Alright, since you refused to let us leave today, get some sleep." And with that, Kakuzu turned over.

Hidan stared at his partner's back for a few moments, before turning over too.

He smiled, before drifting of to sleep.

Pleas Review! If you think I should write another chapter, please say so in the review! Thx! :D


	4. Special Secrets

"Kakuzu."

"Ka~~kuzu…" *Poke*

"Kakuzu!" *Poke*

Hdian sighed, utterly put out that he couldn't even wake the elder up. He couldn't beat him in battle, he couldn't beat him in an argument, he could NEVER make him hurry up, Hell! He couldn't even make him wake up! Hidan continued to poke him in the chest, over and over and over. Then he opened his eye. He didn't get a reaction from that, so he poked his eye. Hidan nearly died when Kakuzu's hand shot up, only to shove him in the forehead, sending him shooting over the edge of the bed. He sat dazed on the floor, eyes wide, staring at the side of the bed. He looked up slowly, on to be met with another set of vibrant green eyes, sitting in a pool of red. And he, again, had a heart attack.

"OH MY JASHIN! KAKUZU WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? SCARIN' A GUY SILLY LIKE THAT!"

"How did _I _scare you? You poked me in the eye."

Hidan smiled, rubbing the back of his head, eyebrows raised. "Yeah, haha! I couldn't wake you up, and I thought you'd like to leave now, huh, _asshole?"_

Kakuzu turned, and looked at the clock on the wall. _11:00 o'clock? Damn it, bastard was right. Shit. Ohhhhh, he is SUCH an ass. I'm gonna kill him someday. _"I hate you."

"Hate me for what? Being right? Ha! Not so high and mighty now, eh, old man?"

Before he could say anything else obnoxious, which he was planning, he was lifted by the neck into the air, the tentacles tightening around his windpipe, stopping all breathing.

"Why don't you just, _hang here, _until I'm ready? Eh?"

"Oh…haha….ka..k..uzu."

And with that Kakuzu left for the bathroom, leaving Hidan hanging.

_That son-of-a-motherfucking-bitch-fucking-asshole-fucking-basta-wait. Ohhhhh, he is soooo gunna get it. With the way he enjoyed what we did last night, he'll probably be expecting the same thing tonight, but he won't get it! Nope! Hahahahahaha! I'm am SO smart!_

While Hidan had a little internal conversation with himself, Kakuzu got dressed, and stepped out of the bathroom, and dropped Hidan. The Jashinist lay on the floor, gasping for air, while the miser got packed up and ready to go.

"Let's go Hidan."

"Fine, bitch."

"What was that, Hidan? You wouldn't want me to carry you the whole way like that would you?"

"No."

"Then shut up."

Hidan flipped the old man off while walking out the door.

"I'm gunna break that finger."

Hidan's mouth dropped. He did it _behind _him! How did he-? Oh never mind. And they kept walking.

Reeeeeeeeally Later….At a NEW hotel.

"Ok, just chill out and get some rest. We leave tomorrow. Hidan sighed, and pulled of his cloak, lazily throwing it to the floor. "Ok…Say, Kakuzu, did you like what we uh, _did _last night?"

Kakuzu's eyes shifted from the book he was reading, to Hidan, who was sitting on the bed in a very provoking manner. He was lying with his legs open, and head and neck propped up on his shoulders. Kakuzu shivered, a hot flush spreading through his body, stopping between his legs. He sighed, before returning to the book. "It was…fine."

Hidan's jaw dropped. "FINE? It was just…fine? That's it?" He was interrupted by a low, guttural growl emitted from Kakuzu. "Fine. It was…_amazing. _Best thing ever. Happy now?"

Hidan smiled. "Quite Actually. Hey, why you sitting over there by yourself? Why don't you….come on over?" He smiled seductively, and patted the side of the bed next to him. Kakuzu stared for a few more moments, before walking over and sitting next to him. Hidan smiled, looking at Kakuzu, letting his hand wander down to the rim of his pants. Kakuzu watched intently, as the Jashinist's hand slipped under his waistband and began to work himself. Up-down-up-down-up-down-up-down. Over and over and over again. A persistent throbbing in between his thighs. "Hidan, _stop it._"

"Why?' Hidan breathed in between pants, "Why should I?"

Kakuzu was becoming quite frustrated with the boy. _He _wanted to be the reason for the boys moans. _He _wanted to pleasure the boy, damnit. He reached out and grabbed Hidan's hand, pinning it down, pushing his legs down, and straddling him. Hidan only smiled. "What do you want Kakuzu? Can't you see I'm busy here?" He looked down, motioning to Kakuzu's evident hard-on, "Shouldn't you be busy to? It looks like you've, uh, got quite the problem there, haha."

Kakuzu frowned. "Shut UP Hidan. Why would I jack off when I have you?" Hidan smirked. "Who said you had me?"

"What are talking about?"

"Just what I said dipshit. What are you, _retarded? _I said, who said you had me?"

"So you're telling me, you used me as a one night stand?" Kakuzu's voice was dangerously low, and every word came out as a growl. Hidan had to say something witty, and fast, or he risked sending Kakuzu into a fit of Homicidal Rage and probably Tentacle Rape afterward, considering he _did _have a hard-on. He flashed an unstable smile, before explaining himself.

"Oh no no no no, Kakuzu. Of course not. Do you even know how much I enjoyed last night? That was the best thing I've ever fucking felt! It was even better than my rituals, and that's saying something. I fucking want you so bad it's now funny. Of course I didn't use you as a one night stand. Last night was something…_special. _I wouldn't just give that to anyone."

"Give what to anyone?"

"It doesn't matter right now. But you're not getting _any _of me until you apologize for choking me for 20 minutes!"

Kakuzu sighed, weighing his options. He could tie up the Jashinist and rape him, shutting him up and taking care of his hard on, or he could do what the Jashinist asked, and get his cooperation during sex. He decided. "Fine. I'm sorry."

Hidan sniggered. "Now beg."

'What? You said nothing about that! Oh….FINE! Fuck you."

Hidan frowned. "Nu-uh Kakuzu, that's not the way to get sex from me."

"Fine. Please?"

Hidan squinted, but decided to let it go. He was hard, and horny, and he wanted the bastard badly. "Ah, good enough fucker." And he pounced. Landing on Kakuzu, and straddling him quickly. Kakuzu grabbed him, pressing their lips together, kissing him feverishly, tongues battling for dominance. Hidan frowned, talking between kisses. "C'mon…kuzu…I..I want it…I want it now." Kakuzu got the message quickly unzipping his pants, and helping Hidan rid himself of his. Hidan mounted him quickly.

"A~~ah! Kuzu!"

"Shut up and move." Kakuzu grabbed his hips, moving him up and down on his dick, rubbing against the boys prostate, earning high pitched, loud moans from his counterpart.

"Faster!" Kakuzu flipped him over, putting himself on top, in order to get more movement. "Faster!" Hidan moaned, arching his back, pressing into his partner.

"Ah! Kuzu! Kakuzu!" Kakuzu groaned, as Hidan tightened around his cock.

"Harder, Kuzu, HARDER!" Hidan moaned again, sending hot flashes through the elder.

"Kakuzu, I'm….I'm gunna!"

"I know. _Scream it." _

"KAKUZU~!" The boy collapsed against the bed, the elder thrusting in a few more times, before climaxing hard into the Jashinist, earning one last exclamation, then collapsing against the bed himself, lying next to his partner in post-climatic ecstacy. "Ku..zu…cold." Hidan panted.. Kakuzu pulled up the covers, wrapping his arms around the silver-haired and pulling him close.

"Hdian?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that special thing you gave me last night, ah?"

Hidan smiled. "Do you really want to know? You're not gunna get mad or nothing?"

"Yes I do. And no, I won't. Now tell."

Hidan sighed, "Fine. You know how my religion is all about self-infliction, redemption, destruction, and self-preservation? The self-preservation is important. I…uh….I gave you…"

"You gave me what?"

"My Virginity."

Kakuzu looked utterly stunned. Why would the boy give him, of all people, that? It was special. Did he…love him? No, he couldn't. He was mean, greedy, and ugly. Why would he?

"Why?"

Hidan shrugged, and snuggled close to his partner. "I don't know Kuzu…"

Kuzu eh? Kakuzu kinda liked it. "C'mon, tell me."

"Cause I…I don't know…I guess I…Oh fuck it! I fucking love you, okay?"

Kakuzu sat stunned. How could the boy love him? He did treat him like crap. "I…I love you too, Hidan."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What does this mean? I mean, shit ain't gunna get weird between us now is it? Like we ain't gunna walk like 5 feet apart, and sleep 10 feet away from each other, are we?"

Kakuzu nudged him. "Of course not, idiot. Get some sleep."

Hidan smiled. "Ya'know, I like this. The fucking and stuff. Mmmmm…..Night Kuzu."

"Good Night…Hidan." Kakuzu watched as the boy closed his eyes, and drifted to sleep. He kissed his forehead, before pulling him closer, and drifting to sleep.


End file.
